


Bonne fête, Canada

by Ikana (Ikana_Trash)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada Day, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Minor America/Japan (Hetalia), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: Happy Canada Day my fellow Canadians!! Here’s a Canada day fic I wrote just for the occasion!
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bonne fête, Canada

Canada enjoyed his birthday. Some nations didn’t like their assigned birthdays, namely Arthur. Canada, however, loved celebrating his birthday alongside his people. They perhaps weren’t as enthusiastic as Alfred’s own people when celebrating on the fourth, he doubted any country’s population could top Alfred’s, but his People could be rowdy when needed. The 1993, 1994 and 2011 Stanley cup Riots were evident of that. He chuckled at the thought, and rolled over in his bed where he was lying awake.

But the Stanley cup riots aside, his people loved celebrating his birthday and so did he. Today was actually his birthday. It was the reason why he was actually awake so early. Usually he slept in until just before noon, but he always made a habit to awake early on his birthday. So there he was, slowly getting up from his bed somewhat reluctantly at eight in the morning. With a yawn, he got dressed in his usual red hoodie and jeans, grabbing his glasses, and set out into the city of Ottawa. People were already making their way towards the hill, he noticed, and many of them were wearing his colours, red and white. He smiled as families walked past him, children running in excitement and calling for their parents. He spotted two families, two mothers and their two daughters walking with a second family of a mother and at her and their son and daughter. He smiled and continued walking up to the Hill, where the crowd started to get wildly massive. As time passed, the crowd too grew, and soon Canada couldn’t even see outside the crowd. All he could see were his people and a majority of his thoughts were filled with names of those who surrounded him, but after being a nation for a few hundred years, he had learnt how to simply ignore the information, especially in big crowds. 

By the time the day was over, Canada was nearly exhausted. The government organized firework show had just ended and so he found himself walking along a street in Ottawa in the dark. He watched the same two families from the morning walk past him, and he couldn’t help but smile. The smile only lasted a few seconds before his thoughts wandered to his own family. Alfred, Arthur and Francis never showed up, and he was lucky if Abel caught a plane in time to see him on his birthday. His smile quickly formed into a frown at the thought of his family forgetting him. He let out a sigh as he shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts from his head. He couldn’t even remember the last time his family wished him a happy birthday. It was probably on his hundredth birthday, but that was just over half a century ago, and he didn’t have the best memory so he wasn’t sure. Abel often called him on his birthday, at least since they started dating a few years ago. Abel hadn’t called him today, but he tried to ignore the rising thought in his mind that Abel had forgotten. He tried to forget it, but the doubt lingered, no matter how many times he told himself that Abel cared. He sped up his walking and made his way back to his house, wanting to just have the rest of his night to himself, and to forget that he had a family and boyfriend forgetting about him. When he arrived home however, he noticed a light was on that he know for a fact he hadn’t turned on. Canada rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, carefully entering and taking a quick look around for anyone who could’ve entered his house. They were no signs of break in, or at least he didn’t think there were, so now he was confused. The only people with a key to his house was his Prime Minister, Alfred and Abel. Perhaps Abel had come in person to wish him a happy birthday? They hadn’t seen each other in roughly a year, so maybe he was trying to give him a pleasant surprise? He sucked in a breath, holding out hope that it was Abel and walked into the kitchen, were a sole lamp was turned on. He let out a sigh, and flicked on the light,

“Hello? Abel? Is that you? You shou-“

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRO!!” Canada was suddenly bombarded by Alfred giving him a massive hug, nearly knocking him to the floor. 

“Happy birthday, lad. You’re what, a hundred-fifty-three now?” 

“ _Oui,_ _mon petit Mathieu_ is getting older, Bon anniversaire,”

“Oh shut it, Frog! I don’t need him speaking bloody French alongside you!”

“Oh, don’t you start, _Rosbif,_ ‘e is perfe-“

“ _Hoi hoi hoi!_ There will be no fighting!” Canada could feel his eyes start to water. Abel  Was here, and he brought Arthur, Francis and Alfred. He leaned into Alfred’s hug and brought his arms up, stuffing his face at the crook of Alfred’s neck,

“I-I... I...” He tried to form a sentence but he couldn’t figure out what to say. He could feel his heart beating just a bit faster and his face reddening. They had actually remembered his birthday,

“H-Hey, Matthew? You okay, dude?” Alfred pulled away and looked at Canada, his eye brows furrowing in worry. Canada nodded and wiped tears away with his hoodie sleeve,

_“O-Oui, J-Je su-“_ Canada paused mid sentence, “Sorry, I-I, yes, I’m f-fine...” Alfred gave him a strange look then faced Abel and backed up to stand next to Francis and Arthur. Abel gave Canada a smile then quickly pulled him into a tight hug, which Canada returned gladly. Abel pulled away from the hug and looked into his Eyes. Before Canada knew what he was doing, he pulled him into a Kiss, pressing himself against Abel, who kissed back with a very subtle moan. Alfred made a fake gagging noise as they kissed, and Francis simply giggled at Alfred’s disgust,

“Let zem ‘ave zeir moment, Alfred. Zey ‘aven’t seen each other in a while. Unlike me and _mon Cher Angleterre,_ zey live on entirely different continents. It is ‘arder for zem to see each other. In fact, zey are much like how you and Japan are,” Arthur swiftly smacked Francis upside the head and grumbled something no one caught. At that point, Abel had pulled away from Canada with a smile, only to pull him back into a hug,

“I figured I should do something special for you... I know how much your so-called invisibility affects you, so I organized this for you. I’m sorry I don’t tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise,” Canada pushed Abel away from the hug, and placed his hands on Abel’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes,

“Oh, _non,_ Abel, this... This is amazing, I’m so glad you got them together,” 

“ _Oui,_ so am I. I can’t believe I’ve missed _Mathieu’s_ birthday every year for so long, so I can’t zank you enough, Netherlands, for Notifing me and organizing,” Francis piped in with a smile. Arthur coughed, bringing the attention to him,

“Yes, I suppose I could say the same... I’m just glad I don’t sick on Matthew’s birthday” he mumbled the last bit under breath,

“Hey, what’d you say?” Alfred questioned, “I didn’t hear that last bit,”

“I-It... It was nothing, Alfred, leave it be... please...” Alfred gave Arthur a strange stare for a brief moment before smiling and giving a thumbs up,

“Whatever you say, dude!” Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to look to Canada,

“Anyway, Matthew, lad, I’m sorry. I had forgotten about your birthday so I have no present for you,” Canada nodded, still clinging on to Abel, 

“It’s fine, really. The fact that you guys are here is enough for me,” Canada paused, “Besides, what would you have gotten me, eh?” He finished with a small smile. Arthur’s face went blank, Alfred’s smile faded and the colour from Francis’s face drained. The three of them nervously looked at each other, and Alfred opened his mouth to speak only for Canada to shake his head and let out a quiet giggle, “it was a joke. I don’t mind that you all don’t have presents. Like I said, the fact you all are here is enough for me,” Arthur simply nodded while Francis let out a sigh of relief and Alfred nervously glanced around,

“No, dude, I totally had a gift idea!” Canada raised an eyebrow,

“Really? So you didn’t forget?” Alfred shook his head,

“W-Well, no, I mean, yes, well, I did forget I mean, but I do have a gift idea... but cuz I forgot about your birthday, I didn’t get it,” Canada looked to Abel and they exchanged a knowing glance,

“Sure, I’ll believe you,” He really didn’t, but he wasn’t about to ruin the mood. Alfred jumped up and pumped his fists, yelling something about being a hero, to which Arthur slapped him upside the head like he did to France before,

“OW!! Iggy! Who’re ya gonna hit next? Netherlands? Actually, Can you even reach him, you’re pretty short, dude,” Arthur’s face reddened and his large brows furrowed,

“First off, Don’t bloody call me Iggy! Secondly, I’m not that short, you git!” Alfred laughed in response,

“Whate-“

“And third! You need to fix your English!”

“Nah, not gonna happen, iggster,” Arthur went to smack Alfred once agin only to be pulled away by Francis who tsked,

“ _Mon Cher,_ enough fighti-“

“HE’S BEING A WAN-“

“Sssshhh” Francis pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips, which shut him up. 

“Eeewwww, now you guys are kissing!” Abel scoffed,

“And you’re not like that wi-“

“SHUT UP!!” Abel rolled his eyes and turned back to Canada, 

“We bought a cake, would you like any, _mijn kleine snoepje?_ ” Canada smiled and nodded,

“ _Oui,_ that sounds nice, _Mon beau Chéri,_ ”


End file.
